


Bunnies and Love

by AzureDeleroix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, WIP, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDeleroix/pseuds/AzureDeleroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP Multi Chapter! Guinevere and Lancelot are getting married! How is Arthur gonna take that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Arthur and Guinevere’s breakup, they hadn’t really stayed friends. He couldnt believe his own Lancelot would betray him like that. He was one of his closest bros, except for Merlin. So he was shocked when an envelope arrived at his flat. His name was emblazoned on the envelope. He went back inside, holding the envelope in the bundle of bills and junk mail. 

He was living with Merlin. After the breakup, Arthur wasn’t doing so well on his own, so Merlin offered for him to stay with him until he could ‘get back on his feet’, but let me tell you, that never really happened. They didn’t really know how it happened, one day, Arthur was paying half the rent, and his stuff was moved in to the other bedroom. 

Even though Arthur started to feel better after the breakup, living with Merlin was something he had begun to enjoy. Sure, he was fucking rich because of his position at his father’s corporation, Pendragon Industries, and he could afford an amazing mansion, but he enjoyed his small flat shared with Merlin. 

Merlin was at work, he studied Architecture in college and had a small firm in London, Emrys Designs. They didn’t get too many major projects, but they’d done small work with flats and smaller shops. 

Arthur sat down at the table, setting down the mail to grab a cup of coffee and then bagan his afternoon routine. Starting with paying bills, throwing out the junk mail, and he finally got to the envelope. He could bet you £50 one of his father’s associates was holding a ball again. But he felt his hands shake was it was open. 

He was greeted with a picture of Guinevere and Lancelot. They were in one of those cheesy couple poses with his hands looping around her waist from the back. It exclaimed “We’re so happy you’re not, Arthur!” and made Arthur want to cry. What it actually said was “Please join us for the wedding of Guinevere and Lancelot!” either way, Arthur had just reasons to cry. 

When Merlin arrived home, he found Arthur nowhere to be seen. He went to make himself a pot of tea, and found a sticky note with “Gone to the bar.” Which was unusual, usually Arthur didn’t drink too much. So he decided to ignore it, and drink his Earl Grey and watch his telly. He couldn’t wait to get his fourth season of Sherlock, but until then, it was time for the great british bake off. 

He was asleep in front of the telly when there was a knock on the door. Begrudgingly, he got up, and answered it. The warmth of his blanket lingering on his skin. The harsh late of the flat light stung his eyes. Morgana was at the door, holding on to Arthur. 

“He got drunk again.” Morgana said with a sigh of annoyance. Merlin helped Arthur in. 

“I’ll take him from here, Mor.” Stretching Arthur’s arm over his back so he could get him to his bed. He came back and bid goodnight to Morgana. 

“I hope you get a good nights rest, Merlin. He really owes you for how you take care of him.” Merlin closed the door. Do I really take care of Arthur? He banished the thought away for now, and sat Arthur down in the chair next to the bed. He pulled back the covers, and fluffed his pillow. 

“Come on, Prat.” He helped Arthur to the bed, and pulled the blankets over him. “Don’t be so stupid and don’t get drunk next time.” He hands Arthur his bunny stuffed animal, he made Merlin promise under death never to tell anyone, and Arthur snuggled right up to it like a little kid. Merlin has to break the promise at this point, and snaps a quick picture with his cell phone. 

But then, he notices something off. Arthur is clutching something in his hand, a piece of paper. He takes it out of his hand with ninja like stealthiness, which isnt required due to Arthur’s drunkeness. Then it all clicks into place. 

“Gwen and Lance are getting married.” He has to speak it aloud to himself to be sure it’s real. That’s why Arthur was so upset. They’re gonna get married. He couldn’t blame either side on the breakup. Gwen couldn’t help it that she was in love with Lance. But she could’ve waited to break up with Arthur before they hook up. 

A stroke of genius came into his head, and he grabbed a pen. This was perfect. He locked the flat down, and ran to the nearest mailbox, checking : Will Attend with Date. Writing Merlin Emrys in the blank, he sealed the stamped envelope and put it in the box. 

This should go swimmingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur awoke to the sound of his phone, seeing it was his sister, he let his anger slide. 

“Hello?” He asked, still hungover from the previous night.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Merlin were dating?!” Being the rare bird that she is, Morgana managed to sound angry and happy at the same time. Arthur was confused, they weren’t dating!

“Morgana, I’ll call you back. I’m still hungover.” He hung up. Merlin had explaining to do. He stomped into the kitchen, and found Merlin sipping his tea. Arthur had a look of pure fury on his face. “So, Merlin, darling, I wasn’t aware we were dating!” Merlin’s eyebrows rose.

“Listen, Arthur, about that---” he trailed off. “You got drunk last night, and Morgana brought you home. You had the invite to Gwen and Lance’s wedding in your hand, so I had an idea.”

“You didn’t think to fill me in?!” Arthur yelled.

“You were drunk, and unconscious!” Merlin defended himself. “I know that you’re still butthurt over the breakup, prat, even though it was 2 years ago. So I put myself down as your date.”

“And how does that benefit me?”

“I’m gonna pretend to be your date so you can appear like you’ve got your life together.” Arthur was starstruck. Merlin’s plan actually sounded like it could work. 

“For once, you actually have a good idea, Mer-lin.” He lingered on the ‘Mer’ with annoyance. “So how will we pull this off?” He sat down next to his ‘boyfriend’. 

“Simple, you pretend you’re in love with me.” Merlin said, making a girlish run of his hand through his hair. “I am pretty fabulous.” He said jokingly with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“B-B-But. . .” Arthur stammered. “This isn’t fair! Am I gonna have to pretend like I love you for a week before the wedding too?” 

 

“Well, If you want to make it convincing.” Merlin spoke. “It’s your choice, Prat.” He got up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll be out in a bit, love.” Making a face while he said the last bit.

“Okay,” Arthur paused, “Sugar. . .” A shiver running down his spine. He sat down in front of the TV and pulled out his phone, calling Morgana.

“Hello, brother.” Arthur could hear the grin on her face through the phone.

“Hello, sister of mine. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Merlin and I until now, but the important thing is that I’m telling you now, right?” 

“Whatever you say, Arthur. . . Father, will be finding out soon, I assume. After all, Father is good friends with Merlin’s uncle, Gaius, and Gaius knows Guinevere, so I assume he will be attending the wedding. Have fun with that.” She taunted him. “So, how long has this been going on? I always suspected you loved Merlin, but I never thought---”

Arthur stopped her. “Wait a second. What do you mean always suspected?” Did he really seem that gay? 

“Well, you two haven’t been subtle about the eyes you’re always making at each other. Even Gwen asked me before you two started dating if you two were together. Woman owes me £30 now that you two are together.” She cackled. 

“Honey, who are you talking to?” Came a loving voice from behind. Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, laying his head on his back. 

“I shant let myself stay when Merlin’s right there. Goodbye, brother.” She hung up. 

“What time is it?” Arthur asked. “Also, we aren’t actually dating you know! I don’t really love you, but for now we must keep appearances up.” 

“My love how you wound me!” Merlin said, laughing. “You need to get to work.” 

“Okay, Dear.” Arthur said. “I’m off to the office.” 

“Be safe!” Merlin yelled after him.

\----------

Arthur arrived at the office. 

“Morning, Arthur!” Gwaine walked over to him. “I heard word from Morgana, how long have you and Merlin been shagging?” He grinned deviously. “I didn’t even know you liked guys.”

“Errr, it’s uh, only been about 2 months at this point?” He was unsure of what to say. “Yeah 2 months.” 

“Sweet. We had an office bet going on to see how long it would take for you two to get together. When will it be exactly two months?”

“We got together-” Let’s see if it was October right now it would’ve been August. Make it a week ago, if today’s the 22nd, the 15th. “August 15th. Yeah that’s right.” 

“Thanks Arthur, GUYS!” Everyone turned to look at Gwaine. “Arthur and Merlin finally got together! Who had the week of August 15th?” 

“I believe I did, Gwaine.” A voice came from behind.

It was Uther.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Son, we need to discuss the matter at hands. My office. Now." Uther beckoned him with his hand. This would go badly, Arthur thought. “Now, I heard from Morgana and Gwaine just now, that you are dating someone by the name of Merlin. I find it impossible to believe that there would be someone named Merlin who was of the fairer sex. So let’s cut to the chase. Are you,” Uther paused to think of the word, “Gay?”

There was one problem with this charade, Arthur actually did like blokes. He liked women too. But maybe this wasnt a problem? Maybe this charade had given him clemency. “Actually, father, I’m bisexual.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me, son?” Uther said. Arthur braced himself for what would be said next. “I wouldn’t have kicked you out.” Arthur felt a sigh of relief. He actually felt tears brimming his eyes with happiness. Because, even though this relationship was fake, this reaction to his bisexuality was not. He enveloped his father in a hug. 

“I’ve got to go get back to work, Father.” Arthur got up, grabbing his briefcase. 

“Tell Merlin that I wish him well!” Arthur chuckled to himself.

“Will do, Father!” Arthur walked to his office, maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. 

\----------

“Mum? To what do I---”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Arthur were together? How long? What kind of protection are you two using? You two are---”

“Mum!!! Talk a little slower, and I don’t want to divulge in the details of our sex life with you!” 

“Well, I know that you’ve been pining after Arthur for quite a while dear---” Did I mention that? I don’t believe I did. 

You see, Merlin has known Arthur most of his life, and, for most of his life, he has been head over heels for him. Hunith has known for about 5 years that Merlin felt this way, and she has sat back with a bowl of popcorn and watched the sexua tension grow. She was so excited to hear from Gwen, who she has stayed in touch with in order to keep an eye on her baby boy, that he had finally spilled the beans. Unfortunately, Merlin had not yet spilled them. So this sent Merlin into panic.

“Umm, only about four months, Mum. I didn’t want to tell you, yet. We were gonna wait six months before we told anyone, in case anything got messed up, but Gwen and Lance’s wedding was arriving so we thought we’d just do it there.”

“Well, this is fantastic, Merlin! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Mum.” Merlin blushed. He probably should’ve actually told Merlin that he loved him. But he can’t really do that now.

Can he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't gotten any good long chapters for a while. I've been having some problems and school work but I'm working harder. Sorry for the long wait.

Arthur came home to find Merlin asleep in front of the telly. Was that bastard watching the new Sherlock without him?! He saw Sherlock fall, and he gripped himself. No! He saw John’s face fall. He turned the TV off, and woke Merlin up. 

“You were watching Sherlock, Merlin!” At this moment, Arthur looked like a schoolmarm that was dissapointed in a child for not picking up his toys.

“No I wasn’t!” Merlin said, defending himself. “I was watching The Great British Bake Off and I dozed off. Sherlock must’ve come on after I fell asleep. You said you’d be home late.” 

“God, I see why everyone thought we were dating, now.” Arthur said. 

“Why’s that, Arthur?” Merlin was confused.

“Well, we watch Sherlock together. We have a ‘home’ not a ‘flat’. You leave me notes reminding me to buy Earl Grey. We have a cat, for gods sake!” He said, pointing to Kilgarrah, their Calico Scottish Fold. 

“Leave Kilgarrah out of this!” He picked up his kitty. He nuzzled his face into Kilgarrah’s scruff. 

“Anyway, the wedding’s in 5 days. If we’re gonna pass for a couple, I’ll have to get you a suit that isn’t crap. I wouldn’t let anyone I was dating wear a suit from Men’s Warehouse.” Merlin cast an annoyed glance at Arthur.

“I can’t afford a fancy suit, Arthur. That’s why the one I have is from Men’s Warehouse.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, sitting down, hands on Merlin’s shoulders, “I said I would get it. I. Singular. Buying a suit for you. Okay?” 

“I can’t let you buy me a fancy suit, Arthur.” Merlin spoke. 

“You keep forgetting I’m rich, Merlin. Not to mention, I can charge it to my business card. So,” Arthur said, “Tommorw, I’m taking you to get a suit. I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
Merlin gave a reluctant sigh and agreed. “Good.” Arthur said.   
\----------

“Merlin this is Percival, my fitter and suit maker. Percy, Merlin, my boyfriend.” They shook hands.

“Arthur’s told me all about you, Merlin. However,” He glanced at Arthur, “He didn’t tell me you were dating. I always assumed he was into blokes though. He has too good of taste in suits.” He began to get Merlin’s measurements.

“I’m Bisexual, actually.” Arthur piped in.

“I’m straight up gay.” Merlin 

“I was gonna make a move on him but I didn’t know how he’d react.” Percival turned around, done with fitting him. “So what’re we thinking in a suit for Merls here?” Arthur came over.

“Think like a shorter Beedict Cumberbatch. Sleek, Fitted, Black. Powder Blue button up, and a pocket square. Blood Red. 

“You certainly came with something in mind.” Percy said. “Anyhing else, your highness?” 

“French cuffs.” Percival was a little surprised, not that he should be. Pendragon always came with a challenge, not that it was too difficult. 

“I should have it ready by tomorrow. Come by around 3.” 

Merlin couldn’t believe he was letting Arthur buy him a suit. He felt his face heat up.

“Awww, Merlin’s blushing! You two are so cute together.” Percival said. Arthur spoke. 

“Yep, he’s a real keeper.” Putting his arm around Merlin, he embraced him, and Merlin found his head was resting against Arthur’s chest. He felt his own heart beating rapidly. He was gonna blow his cover soon. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts. It’d all be over in just a few days. He pressed himself more against Arthur, looping his hands around his waist, and letting himself fall against the warmth. It was safe. Like home. He smelled of musk and clean linen. A hint of Rosemary. Like he imagined he would. 

Arthur honestly found himself in the same position. Merlin’s head was jsut beneath his chin. He could smell his shampoo. Mint and Lavender wafted to his nostrils from the curls beneath his chin. 

Why did he have to fall so hard for this clotpole?


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin opened the door to their flat. His mother was sitting right in front of the telly. 

“Mum what’re you doing here?” Merlin was freaking out.

“Just here for the wedding. Did I forget to mention I was invited? I figured I could stay with my beautiful son and his boyfriend.” Hunith remarked, smiling. “You don’t mind do you?” Merlin was speechless. They didn’t have enough room, oh god, would he be sleeping in Arthur’s room. . .?

“Of course it’s fine, Hunith.” Arthur spoke and gave the woman a hug. “We’re so happy to have you in our home.” Merlin was so thankful for Arthur stepping in. “I’ll start dinner.” 

“Call me Mum, we’re family now.” Hunith said. 

“I’ll go help Arthur.” Merlin said, before his mother could object. Merlin went into the kitchen, while Arthur got the pasta. “Thank you, Arthur.” He spoke quietly.

“It’s no problem. I was thinking Puttanesca? Do we have enough capers?” 

“Let me see.” Merlin dug around in the spices and stuff. No capers reached his fingers. “We don’t i’ll head to the store. You spend some time with mum.” Merlin grabbed his keys. “See ya, Arthur.” 

“Wait, you two! Aren’t you gonna kiss goodbye? Tell each other you love each other? Merlin might not come back from Tesco! You don’t have to hid your gayness from me!” Hunith smiled devilishly. 

Arthur and Merlin froze up. But Arthur faked well. “I can’t believe myself. I love you, Merlin.” Arthur walked over and embraced Merlin. Merlin was falling so hard. He fell into the embrace, and before he realied what he was doing, he found himself kissing Arthur. On the mouth. Their first kiss. In front of his mother.

To his surprise, Arthur kissed back, the warmth of his mouth radiating against Merlin’s. “I love you too, Arthur.” That sounded to earnest. “I’m off!” And Merlin scurried off to Tesco. What had he done? Now it was just Hunith and Arthur alone in the flat. Arthur’s hand touched his lips, a soft touch memory of Merlin’s lips remained. Was he falling?  
“Arthur you’ve got to let me help with the food.” Hunith said, worming her way into the kitchen. 

“Hunith, I can’t let you do that, you’re our guest. It wouldn’t feel right.” Arthur explained.”

“It’s Mum, and I dropped in so unexpectedly, it wouldn’t feel right to let you do everything. I can at least prep.” Arthur sighed. 

“All right, you can dice this onion, Mum.” arthur spoke, smiling. 

“That’s more like it!” Hunith grinned. Grabbing a knife and beginning to dice.

“I’ll just be back in one moment.” Arthur went into Merlin’s room and took the stuff that wasn’t decoration and put it in his own room so that it wouldn’t seem odd. Only leaving his laptop. What was going on with that kiss? Why had he found himself kissing back? Did he really fancy Merlin? He’s an odd bloke. Very lanky and that unruly mop of curls on his head. Those eyes, though, they were a beautiful blue that seemed to glow gold flecks in some light. Even if he didn’t fancy Merlin he had to admit the guy had amazing eyes.

Why was he obsessing over that kiss?! Did it really send him spiraling into self doubt. Maybe he did love Merlin, for reals. Maybe they could give it a shot. He knew the bloke was gay for sure, but did he feel the same? He was probably being crazy. Little did he know, Merlin wanted that. 

Merlin arrived how from the Tesco with the capers. They ate their meal together, and watched some telly, when it was finally time to turn in for the night. Merlin said goodnight to his mother as she unpacked and settled into Merlin’s room. Merlin changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, trying to calm himself down for what was going to happen.

He was going to sleep in Arthur’s bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I abandoned this for almost a month! I've been swamped with schoolwork and sick!

Merlin walked into the room to find Arthur just having changed. He was shirtless, and wearing a pair of regal red pajama bottoms. Merlin found himself staring.

“I can put a shirt on if it makes you uncomfortable.” Arthur offered.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Merlin was wearing aqua colored bottoms and a white wife beater, and he had his hair pinned back, at which Arthur laughed. “It gets very kinky while I sleep!” He put his pillow on the bed. “Really, thank you for putting up with my moms shennanigans.” 

“Your mother is a very kind woman, I couldn’t be mad at her.” Arthur smiled softly. 

“Look, Arthur, about our kiss----” 

“Merlin,” Arthur gave him a stern look, “I’d rather not talk about it.” Arthur got under the covers of the bed and turned on his side. 

“Arthur, we need to talk about it.” Merlin got in Arthur’s bed. “This is so comfortable!” He was in awe of the plushyness of the bed. Arthur glared at him.

“Is this really the time for sarcasm, I know neither of us want to talk about this.” Merlin glared.

“Clotpole, I was talking about the bed. How is yours this cozy!” Merlin ccould’ve died happy right then and there. 

“What do you mean, how is my bed this cozy? Is yours not?” 

“No. . .” Merlin snuggled himself up in the blankets and Arthur had to admit to himself that he looked cute. He felt himself kiss Merlin’s forehead before he even realized conciously what he was doing, but Merlin scooted closer to him, seeing it as a go sign. 

“Well,” Arthur said. “We’ll have to really pull of this couple thing.”

“Yeah.” Merlin stammered and blushed. “Would want Gwen to find out.” Arthur scratched the back of his neck.

“Maybe we should practice kissing. You know, so we’re convincing.” Arthur suggested shyly.

“Yeah.” Merlin said, trying to conceal his enthusiasm. “So on the count of three?” 

“1,” Arthur tilted his head right.

“2,” Merlin tilted his head and leaned closer.

“3!” They kissed. 

It started off slow, just a touch of lips. But Merlin’s hunger for Arthur became insatiable. He tilted his head a little more in and slightly opened his mouth. Arthur found he was unable to control himself. He held the back of Merlin’s head, deepening the kiss. They experienced a primal urge for closeness. 

Merlin had his hands looped around Arthurs neck, but shortly they began to explore the features of Arthurs chest, a pair of strong shoulders, and small, but definetley still there, ab muscles. Not too defined, just like Merlin liked. 

Arthur found himself enamored with the cavern that was Merlin’s mouth. Wet, and warm, so inviting. His hands ran through Merlin’s locks, taking out the pins, and leaving him with the gorgeous curls Merlin had. He grasped them, which made Merlin want more of Arthur. 

But it eventually came to an awkward end. They pulled away, gasping for air, both their faces red as beets. They realized how disheveled they looked, Merlin’s hair unruly, his wife beater halfway up his lean torso, and Arthur sporting a tent in his trousers. 

It was then, that Merlin lost control. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this to Triquetra123, thank you for sticking around. <3 A

This is what It’d come to. Five minutes of passion and Arthur was already hard. He couldn’t have ever believed he’d hear words drenched in such a sensuality as they were, come from Merlin’s mouth. But something about the way the words left Merlin’s pink lips made Arthur realize there were no more perfect words he’d ever hear Merlin speak. 

Arthur’s immediate response would’ve been “Fuck yes, you can take care of that!” but for once, Arthur thought critically and rationally. Where was this coming from? He had to be careful, because if he wasn’t, then he could ruin everything he has with Merlin. Arthur didn’t know what to say, he wanted more than anything to have Merlin fix the problem, but he know that it would be wrong to do that. He’d be taking advantage of Merlin.

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Arthur said, getting up, and putting a shirt on. “I need to get some space.” He grabbed his robe from his chair and shut the door. Merlin sat there on Arthur’s bed, mouth open, and he felt tears sting his eyes. He buried his head in Arthur’s pillow as he heard Arthur’s car starting outside the window of their apartment. 

All Merlin felt in his heart is that it was all his fault; He had screwed up big time, again, and not only did he lose a potential lover, but his best friend. He heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Merlin, dear, is everything alright? I heard the door slam, are you in there?” It was Hunith, and Merlin knew that she would know what to do. Pulling his wife beater into correct positioning, he straightened up. 

“Come in, mum!” He called to her. 

She opened up the door. “Merlin, what’s wrong dear.”   
“Oh, mum, I’ve ruined everything with Arthur.”  “What’re you talking about? Everything looked fine earlier today!” She cradled him against her chest. 

“We aren’t really dating, Mum. When Arthur found out Gwen is getting married, he got smashed, and so I filled out his RSVP as his plus one, so they’d think he was doing alright. He’s really not, Mum. Some days he doesn’t even eat dinner. Now I’ve ruined it all with-“ He counted on his fingers, “9 words!” 

“Merlin,” Hunith said. “I’m sure things will work out in the end.”

__________________________________________________

“Percy, It’s me. I need help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short right now. I'm working on it, and I promise not to abandon this fic.


End file.
